


Screw You // Okay

by sign_from_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (which is just canon lets be real), Arguing, Fluff, Grinding, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, if that's a thing, it's just regular old roman and logan arguing though, logan is softer than he lets on, nothing relationship or break-up related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sign_from_god_complex/pseuds/sign_from_god_complex
Summary: Yes, Logan had thought about kissing Roman once or twice or a hundred times before, but this was not how he had wanted to do it.





	Screw You // Okay

_“You are unbelievable!” **  
**_

“Me? I’m _unbelievable?_ I’m _not the one who-”_

 _“Oh,_ please _. That is hardly relevant to the discussion at hand!”_

_“You’re so dismissive! If you’d ever listened to anything I say then-”_

_“Then_ what _, Roman? We would be living in a cardboard box because we decided dream chasing was more important than paying the bills, that’s what!”_

_“That’s not true!”_

The argument had been going on for about 15 minutes at this point. Quite honestly, if you had asked, neither Logan nor Roman were really sure what they were arguing about anymore; it was more for the sake of pride than anything else—and they were both extremely prideful.

It was clear neither of them truly meant the insults they were throwing back and forth—it was just the way they acted. So much of their existences opposed one another and their views were so completely different that the arguing was just inevitable. If they ever worked up the courage to properly work together they could be excellent—they  _knew_ that—but it was harder to get to that place than you might imagine.

Roman yelled some kind of expletive that Logan didn’t pay a whole lot of attention to, just absently noting the way it echoed in the empty room. He rolled his eyes.

Patton and Virgil had both been in the commons when the argument began, though they had quickly retreated to their rooms once things had devolved into general insults. Logan and Roman seemed to be able to fight about anything from the state of Thomas’s mental health and wellbeing to what flavour of ice cream they should have for dessert and it quickly became exhausting to witness.

At one point, Pat would’ve tried to cut in and force them to calm down, but after enough failed attempts he’d simply given up—it just wasn’t worth the energy.

Logan hadn’t really noticed them leave—though he’d distantly heard the sound of Virgil’s door slamming shut upstairs, so he’d assumed as much. He was far too focused on the side in front of him. Roman’s harsh words stuck into him, dissipating as they jumped from topic to topic, unable to stay focused on one argument when the point of all this was more the act of arguing itself.

“You always act like you know all the answers, Logan, but that isn’t how this works!” Roman yelled and Logan was unclear on what “this” was at this point, but he didn’t think it really mattered, “You may be logical, but that doesn’t account for  _shit_ here.”

Roman was huffing slightly, cheeks flushed and his face twisted into a scowl. Despite his anger, his eyes were bright and alive and all of a sudden, Logan just couldn’t take it anymore. The tension had finally reached its breaking point.

He drove towards Roman, hands twisting into his shirt and throwing him up against the wall. Before Roman could even react, Logan had his mouth pressed to his—hot and desperate and all-consuming.

And Roman dissolved.

All the tension that had filled his body dissipated with a quiet moan as Roman reciprocated, wrapping his arms behind Logan’s neck and pressing in as close as he could possibly get. Logan practically growled at the response, nipping at Roman’s bottom lip—probably slightly more roughly than was warranted, but he wasn’t really focused on that right now and Roman didn’t seem to mind regardless.

As Roman parted his lips in a gasp Logan took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Roman’s mouth. With a soft whimper, Roman matched the movement and Logan felt dizzy—he wasn’t sure if it was purely from the noise or the shock or the way he was running out of air, but he also wasn’t sure that he cared.

He could feel Roman growing harder against him, but not well enough; he needed to be closer. Logan’s hands slid from where they were bunched up in the fabric of Roman’s shirt to his hip, pressing him further into the wall and prompting a low sound to escape Roman’s throat. Logan’s other hand thread its way through Roman’s hair, tugging slightly.

With the change of position Roman immediately pressed in even closer, rubbing up against Logan and pulling out a moan from them both. His hands fled from behind Logan’s neck to grab at his ass, pulling Logan tightly against him in a friction that was good but nowhere near enough. He wanted more, so much more.

More than he possibly  _should_ want.

Logan tugged away, finally conceding to the urge to breathe despite how little he wished to let go. Roman’s eyes were half-lidded, inches away from his own and Logan realised with a jolt the magnitude of what he had just done.

He kissed Roman.

_(And maybe it would be fair to say it was slightly more than just a kiss, but one step at a time.)_

It wasn’t as if it was something he hadn’t thought about before. Roman riled him up in all the best and worst ways, it was impossible  _not_ to think about kissing him. 

He thought about kissing him when that cocky smirk settled on his face, having just finished stating some ridiculous point of view that he seemed far too confident in—one that Logan could and would debunk in an instant.

He thought about kissing him when he laughed, spinning Patton around the room in a dance mostly comprised of twirls and beaming smiles.

He thought about kissing him when he was sprawled out on the couch, whining about the heat or a cute boy Thomas saw or any number of other things Roman thought it was worth it to disrupt his quiet afternoon with.

Though, truthfully, the time Logan wanted to kiss him the most was late at night when Roman couldn’t sleep, turning to watching late-night television in an attempt to calm his mind. Logan would join him downstairs with the claim that he couldn’t sleep either—when in reality he just knew that Roman appreciated the company—and he’d watch him as he slowly became more and more drowsy, head drooping and eyelids falling shut.

Knowing the physical effects of falling asleep on the couch were less than ideal, each night Logan would make the effort to carry Roman upstairs to his room and deposit him on the bed, eyes lingering for longer than he should have allowed before falling asleep himself. It would take hours, thoughts stuck on what would happen if, just once, he stayed.

So, yes, Logan had definitely thought of kissing Roman once or twice or a hundred timesbefore, but this… this was not how he had wanted to do it.

He stepped away, eyes widening.

“My apologies, Roman. I shouldn’t have-” Logan directed his gaze away. “I should have acquired your status of consent before I…” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “You were just so- uh- and I-”

“Logan?”

He didn’t really want to look at Roman for fear of what he may find, but Logan was anything but a coward. Roman’s expression was determined, his eyes firey—hot and intense. Logan was taken aback for a moment before he realised the look in Roman’s eyes wasn’t anger, it was lust. He inhaled sharply.

_(Underneath that though, Logan thought he could see something softer—something almost fond—and he hoped with all of his being that he wasn’t just projecting.)_

Roman smiled, taking a step forward until he was so close Logan could feel Roman’s breath against his face. All of Logan’s previous confidence was gone, washed out of him by Roman’s eyes pinning him to the ground where he stood and he realised he truly didn’t regret a single second of it. No matter what happened now, Logan was  _glad_ he had kissed him.

Roman leaned in.

_“Shut up.”_

And then there were lips against his.

———————————————————————————————

“Hey, Pat?”

“Yeah, kiddo?” Patton looked up to see Virgil standing in his doorway, skin even more pale than usual and a look of abject horror on his face. “What’s up?”

Virgil laughed, slightly hysterically, and Patton could feel a sense of growing concern come over him.

“Oh! I just wanted to say that if Logan and Roman’s arguments ever in future end in a thump and then silence: no, they didn’t kill each other, and if you value your sanity—” Virgil’s face became deadly serious, his eyes boring into Patton’s with a strange kind of wild intensity— _“Don’t go and check.”_

And by the time Patton had parsed that enough to ask what in the world Virgil meant, he was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr!! ~ [sign-from-god-complex](https://sign-from-god-complex.tumblr.com) ~


End file.
